


Bound

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, kylo ren's crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Many things had changed. They'd decimated the Resistance. Both he and Kylo had new titles. The First Order was the premier power in the galaxy.Some things never changed. Kylo still wore that ridiculous half-shirt under his tunic.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For this [kyluxhardkinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/177662691188/impromptu-bondage-kylo-getting-tied-up-with):
> 
> _impromptu bondage! Kylo getting tied up with whatever's convenient. only requirement is that it's not rope. Hux can use whatever filler wants! include any other kinks you want._

Many things had changed. They'd decimated the Resistance. Both he and Kylo had new titles. The First Order was the premier power in the galaxy.

Some things never changed. Kylo still wore that ridiculous half-shirt under his tunic. He’d replaced the suspenders with new pants, so high-waisted they hid all the lovely definition in his abdomen.

The Supreme Leader should dress better. They needed to find a good tailor, especially as Hux expected their titles would change again soon. Hux didn’t know whether they’d up as Emperor Ren and his consort or the other way around and he didn’t care. Whichever way it played out, it wouldn’t change who truly ruled.

But at the moment, sartorial changes were the furthest from his mind. There were other things before him to consider. Sliding his hands up Kylo’s ribs, he grabbed the base of the shirt and pulled it up over Kylo’s head. He stole a kiss as he went. In too much of a hurry as always, Kylo pulled one sleeve inside out, not waiting for Hux to divest him of the garment.

Hux tsk’d in annoyance.

“Enough. Be still.”

Kylo scowled but obeyed. 

“Lay back. Arms above your head.”

The shirt trailed across Kylo’s torso as he stretched, one arm still sheathed in the other sleeve. Hux laid one wrist on top of each other and bound them together. Wrapping the loose sleeve around and around, he tucked the edges in and pressed Kylo's arms back against the couch cushion. 

“There. That’s better.”

Sitting back, he admired the view. Kylo’s hair fanned out around his head, a stark contrast against the pale skin of his arms and the pale blue of the fabric beneath him. His chest rose and fell and his breaths stuttered when Hux sat back, pressing down against his rapidly filling erection. He stared up at Hux, lower lip caught between his teeth, eyes filled with pleading.

“Hmm,” he said, folding one arm across his chest and tapping his own lips with a finger. “This is a good start. But why stop here?” He shifted until his legs bracketed Kylo’s thighs and began to pull at the fasteners of Kylo’s trousers.

“Look at you. Shameless.” Kylo’s cock strained against his briefs as Hux, bobbing as if in agreement. He slid Kylo’s trousers down his hips and along his thighs, drinking in every twitch and shiver as his fingers touched skin. “Let’s get these off, shall we?”

Moving to one side, he tapped the top of Kylo’s leg. “Up,” he commanded. Kylo was eager to comply. After freeing one leg he nudged Kylo with his knee. “Together now.” Kylo’s breaths grew increasingly ragged as Hux used the trousers to bind his legs together below the knee.

“Aren’t you a pretty picture?” he asked once he’d finished. “But I think we’re missing something. Oh, yes, I know.” Kylo’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull when Hux drew the blade from his sleeve.

“Hux.” He tried to sound unaffected but Hux could hear the worry in his voice.

“Hush. I would never do that to you unless we’d discussed it first.” He still let the tip graze Kylo’s skin, not hard enough to cut but it still drew a whimper out of Kylo.

“Convenient that you chose to wear these today,” he said as he sliced through the fabric of Kylo’s briefs, first on one side, then the other. Drawing them out from under Kylo, he wadded them up into a ball. “Open.”

He thought Kylo was going to protest, but lips parted when he pressed the fabric against them.

“Such a good boy.”

Embarrassment warred with pleasure in Kylo’s eyes. Praise always did him in.

“Since you’re being so good, I guess I’ll have to give you a little something, won’t I?” Tossing the blade aside, he made a show of playing with the fastener at the collar of his tunic. A pathetic mewl escaped around the gag as he parted the front, running his fingers along his collarbones and down his chest as he let his outer layer fall. He thrust his chest forward as he stripped off his undershirt, then settled back on Kylo’s thighs.

“There. That’s better.” He exaggerated every motion as he rubbed at the back of his neck and stretched. “One must maintain appearances, but there’s something freeing in ridding oneself of the accoutrements of duty. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kylo’s cock agreed for him.

“Now. Where were we?” He reached out and traced the outline of Kylo’s lush lips. “Oh yes. Here.” He let his fingers trail downward, coming to rest in the hollow between Kylo’s clavicles. “I like you like this. It’s peaceful.”

Kylo’s grunt in protest turned into a moan when Hux bent down, lips fastening onto his collarbone. He felt Kylo’s arms tense, raising up from where they lay, and he bit down hard before letting go. “None of that, now. Unless you want me to stop?” That earned him a glare, but Kylo subsided. “I didn’t think so.”

He held Kylo’s gaze as he dipped down again, right up until the moment his lips touched skin. He hadn’t bitten hard and the marks his teeth had left wouldn’t last. That wouldn’t do.

Resuming where he’d left off, he sucked and bit a string of vivid bruises along each clavicle, down Kylo’s torso, and on each of Kylo’s massive pectorals. When he bit into the sensitive skin below Kylo’s ribcage, Kylo’s cock brushed against his cheek, satin smooth and radiating heat. Kylo remained still throughout, except for the occasional flinch and the trembling in his limbs. His harsh breathing echoed in the room, drowning out the soft sounds Hux made.

Kylo’s eyes had drifted shut and his hands clenched and unclenched where they lay above his head. Experimentally, Hux bestowed the barest of kisses on the tip of Kylo’s cock, and chuckled as Kylo’s eyes flew open. As Hux swiped his tongue across the slit, savoring the salty tang of the precome that beaded there, Kylo twitched, an abortive movement, instantly stilled. 

“What was that?” Hux teased. “Were you thinking of pushing into my mouth?” He took the tip into his mouth, sucking briefly, before drawing off. “But you remembered, didn’t you? You stayed still. You obeyed. That’s good. Very good. I think that deserves another reward.”

He took his time about it, starting at his shoulders and smoothing his hands down his chest, following the line of his sternum until they dipped below the waistband of his pants. With a few flicks of his fingers, he undid the front, and then freed his own cock from his undergarments. Leaning forward, he allowed his cock to brush against Kylo’s.

The grunt that escaped Kylo’s lips this time was almost intelligible. It sounded like his name, or a plea, or a prayer.

“You like that?” A roll of his hips drew forth another muffled plea. “But that isn’t enough, is it? Greedy boy.” Taking them both in hand, he drew his hand down their lengths. “Be a dear and fetch the lube, would you?” Kylo’s control grew erratic at moments like these, he knew. “You can do it,” he continued, sliding his hand up to their tips, giving his wrist an extra twist as he did so. The distraction was good for Kylo, he reasoned. Being able to hone his control under duress would only benefit him.

He heard the rattle of a drawer and a thump as something hit the floor. Probably his datapad, he thought. The screen should survive the impact. There was the scrape as the drawer opened, and a few seconds later something hit him on the shoulder.

“That won’t do. Try again.”

Whether Kylo’s grimace came from the increased pressure of his hand, or an attempt to concentrate, didn’t matter. The bottle of lube rose from the floor and hovered next to him, at the perfect height for him to reach out and take it.

“Much better.”

Before he got his hands messy, he decided he’d better divest himself of the rest of his clothing.

“Give me a minute and we’ll get back to things, all right?”

Forewarned, Kylo didn’t protest when Hux rose. His eyes did follow Hux’s every move, hungry, taking in the sight of him as he slid his trousers and briefs off. The bottle didn’t waver where it hung, suspended in the air. That merited another swipe of Hux’s tongue before he settled himself back on his couch. Straddling Kylo’s bound legs, he sat back, finally taking the bottle from where it hovered.

“What should I do with this now? Any requests?” He smirked at Kylo’s muffled growl. “Oh, well, if you have no preference….”

The oil was cool on his fingers, but warmed quickly. He took his time opening himself up, ignoring Kylo’s desperate whimpers. He drew things out longer than he needed to, knowing how the sight of him pleasuring himself drove Kylo wild.

When he positioned himself over Kylo’s cock, he drew that out too, rubbing himself on it, taking only the barest tip in before pulling back, not allowing Kylo to truly breach him. Sweat had broken out on Kylo’s brow and Hux could see the play of muscles in his jaw. As desperate as he was, though, Kylo still obeyed. He lay stiff and rigid, trembling with the strain of holding himself still. He was a sight, bound and laid out for Hux’s pleasure. 

At last he couldn’t wait any longer. The breadth of him, the heat – he never got tired of this part. Kylo quivered beneath him as he sank down onto his cock.

“Yes, I like you like this. Quiet. Cooperative. Desperate to please.”

A roll of his hips and he adjusted his angle and there, that was perfect. Hands braced on Kylo’s chest, he rose and fell, setting his pace to the rhythm of Kylo’s moans.

“Do you want to touch me?” he asked as he rocked back, burying Kylo’s cock deep within him. Kylo nodded, hands twitching in their bonds. “No, not like that,” he scolded and Kylo’s brow furrowed in concentration.

He almost missed it at first, the gentle caresses on his chest, but they intensified, circling, rubbing, then finally pulling and twisting. A moan escaped his own throat, despite his resolve to seem unaffected, and Kylo made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. When Hux glared down at him, though, his face was the picture of innocence. A brush against his lips suggested a kiss, but when he gasped at the pressure that enveloped his cock, phantom fingers intruded, weighing down his tongue. They filled his mouth as completely as Kylo’s cock filled his ass.

Beneath him, Kylo began to move, grinding up into him, hard and fast, and now Hux couldn’t reprimand him. The feeling of fingers had expanded, merged. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was now Kylo’s cock there, heavy with need. It wasn’t quite the same as the real thing but he still moaned as Kylo surged upward. He’d loved it, the few times he’d had an opportunity before this, a cock up his ass and another in his mouth. As possessive as Kylo was, he never thought he’d be able to experience it again.

When Kylo’s thrusts pushed him forward he nearly gagged, not expecting Kylo’s manipulation of the Force to mimic reality so perfectly. He must have done this too, Hux thought. Or he’d plucked the memories from Hux’ brain. Hux didn’t know which scenario he preferred, and again he found himself not caring. Kylo had set both his magnificent body and his formidable powers to serve Hux’s pleasure, and that’s all that mattered.

There was a tug on his hair, shoving him down on the imaginary cock in his mouth. There were the fingers still at his nipples, twisting and flicking and pulling, sending currents of electricity through him. The hand on his cock continued to stroke him, rough and hard, twisting in that way he loved, and another fondled his balls, cupping and squeezing almost to the point of pain. All through this, Kylo continued to rock up into him, with powerful thrusts that left Hux gasping in pleasure.

Kylo’s eyes were screwed shut and a drop of blood beaded on his lip where he’d bitten it. Hux wanted to taste it but found himself unable to. He may have bound Kylo but now Kylo also held him, his movements bound to Kylo’s will.

Moaning around the nothing in his mouth, he ground back on Kylo’s cock. Finding that motion allowed, Hux rutted against him with shameless abandon. A rush of heat overtook him as everything coalesced, flickers of lightning radiating out from his core, lighting him up like a supernova. It might have been his imagination, as gone as he was, but he thought he saw sparks flicker across Kylo’s fingertips as he spent himself on Kylo’s chest.

It was only moments later that Kylo tensed beneath him, head thrown back. Hux felt his couch rise up from the ground, then slam down again, and then the only touches between them was where skin met skin.

Spent, he collapsed across Kylo’s chest, heedless of the mess. There was a slither of fabric above him, then a muffled thud as shirt and shorts hit the floor. Arms encircled him and he settled himself in their embrace, still floating in a fog of endorphins.

“Disobedient as usual,” he murmured, half scolding, half teasing. He felt more than heard the deep rumble of Kylo’s laugh beneath him.

“You didn’t seem to mind.”

 

Not that he’d ever admit it, but he hadn’t. Kylo would know anyways. Some things never changed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
